


Demon!Lock

by MorQ



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Superlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Demonlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, superlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorQ/pseuds/MorQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's back in black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Sensation

   Sherlock lay on the couch as he usually did when he was brooding about in his mind palace, though he was not there tonight. Instead, Sherlock lay there with his demonic eyes full blown behind his closed lids. He found that it was most effective to have them exposed when taking in everything his new senses were picking up; which was so exhilarating that he might even say it to be even more stimulating than the drugs were when he was human. It was almost dusk and the city was buzzing with activity. The horns of cars echoing from across London, the clicking of heels on the pavement blocks away, the mumbling static of friends, family, and lovers exchanging words, and even the peeling weight of the rubber tires on the asphalt outside 221B – he made a note that he would have to make a record of the different sounds that different tire patterns made for different vehicles. Inside, there was the flow of water against the metallic interior of the pipes throughout the building, electrical vibrations through the air that danced across his flesh, and the scents from Mrs. Hudson's kitchen and Speedy's cafe that overpowered the dust and mold hidden in the peeling paint of the walls; a mix of spiced coffee's, crisp pastries, and a simmering pot roast doused in an excess of pepper. Even the sensation of the cool musty air of the flat that clung to his skin was intensified.

  
   There was a faint, muted screech of metal as the front door was opened and shut, followed by heavy steps toward the stairs. He could sense the anxious hesitation that set their rhythm slightly off. A new sensation filled the air, almost a scent, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't something that he would have ever been to identify as a human. It could almost be categorized as a sixth sense and the sensation intrigued him. It held an air of vague familiarity; something he had encountered before but too briefly to have any time to mull it over in his head. He must have been too involved in experiencing it because the next thing he knew John's voice broke his concentration and Sherlock's eyes flew open, still blown wider than, well, hell.


	2. Chapter 2

   He and John had not seen or spoken to each other since their “first” confrontation almost a week ago after Sherlock came back from the grave. (Literally. He had to possess a passing youth to engage in what would appear to authorities as a grave robbery – though luckily he proceeded uninterrupted and eventually was returned to his original body. Maybe sentiment wasn't all that exclusive to humans after all.) John did not express his reaction to Sherlock's return in an anticipated manner, and in fact it was almost the opposite. Sherlock's nose would still be broken if it hadn't been for his newly acquired demonic abilities. John, however, was still coming to terms with not only Sherlock's return, but also that his best friend was now a demon.

"Sherlock.." John's voice was laced with many emotions, all of which Sherlock could easily pick out from each individual sound wave that resonated throughout his ears, surprise being the most dominant among others that made Sherlock feel... guilty? How inconvenient. Weren't demons suppose to be emotionless monsters anyway? He turned his head up to face John and parted his lips, about to speak when he noticed John's face falter and it took the master of deduction a moment to figure out that his own eyes were not “normal”. He quickly adjusted them accordingly and sat up. 'I'm sorry' he thought, but the words did not leave his mouth. Feelings were much more irritating than they had been before. 

"Sorry, I, uh... didn't know you'd be back. Here." John said, taking in a breath. Sherlock glanced around the room and then back at his flatmate. He could sense John was a bit distraught. "I'll leave, if you want." He said. "No." John's quick reply took him by surprise, though he made sure it didn't show. Instead, he replied with a smirk. "Are you sure? I'm not exactly the 'me' I once was." He flashed his eyes black. "In fact, I think you'll find me even more disdainful than before."


End file.
